A Divine Image
by Deutschland
Summary: Will Graham has another bad nightmare...or is it more than just a nightmare? Based off of the poem 'The Divine Image' by William Blake. Reviews are well appreciated (Rated M just in case)


**A/N**: Everything in _italic's _is from the poem 'The Divine Image'

It was a cold, starry, winter night. Will Graham had been released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for some time, but he still thought about how much he missed the stars, as he stared into the glistening orbits. Will sat on his porch steps, thinking of what he has to do, what he has lost. He had to go back to Hannibal, to be his patient again, to be his 'friend'. He had Jack off on a limb, waiting for Will to get something that can be real evidence out of Hannibal, but all Will has found was more loss for him. Hannibal had cost Will his freedom for some time, he has taken his love interest, and he has caused his unborn child to be lost. Hannibal was trying to get Will to kill the rude. He thought he was a killer just like him. If anyone deserved to catch Hannibal, it was Will.

Some time has passed, and Will had zoned out in his own thoughts as usual. He was fishing again, this time going after the biggest predator of the fish in the lake. It wasn't for too long, as he soon snapped back into reality as Winston and all the others were barking at him, wanting to go back inside. He slowly got up and let them all in. He then went into his kitchen and got a glass of Whiskey, guzzling it down before going to bed.

Will laid down in bed, moving around a few times until he was comfortable, and for once- he dozed off into a peaceful sleep within minutes. At least it _was _peaceful for a few hours.

It was dark – very dark. Will didn't know where he was. He heard in the distant, slowly coming closer to him. He tried to run, but he discovered that he was chained into a chair. He tried to speak, but his attempt faltered. He soon heard a voice. A distinctive voice, a very familiar voice, but for some reason his mind wouldn't process the voice through. "Hello, Will." Was all the other man had said.

When the footsteps, the voice, got even closer, the man started to speak again.

"_For Mercy, Pity, Peace, and Love  
Is God, our father dear" _the words delicately fell from the man's mouth.

"_And Mercy, Pity, Peace, and Love_

_Is Man, his child and care." _The voice had filled the room, the footsteps growing closer.

It wasn't much more than a few more seconds before Will was face to face with none other than Hannibal. 'Am I dreaming or is this the end…?' Will thought to himself. He still had some difficulty every once in a while of differentering whether or not his times with Hannibal are real or not.

A blade appeared in front of his face, slowly swinging, alike to the pendulum that Will has always saw in his mind. Hannibal crouched down in front of Will, leaving the latter to stare into the malice filled orbs that never seemed to end. Hannibal soon got up and began to speak again.

"_For Mercy has a human_ _heart_" spewed from his mouth, as he quickly reached into Will's chest, pulling his heart out- only enough for it to still be connected to Will's body. Will could only stare at this so called 'man' in front of him with a horrific face plastered on his. A big grin appeared on Hannibal's face for a second, as Will's beating heart was in his hand.

"_Pity a human face_" Hannibal said with a stoic face. He placed Will's heart back into his shaky body. With his other hand, he stroked Will's face before lifting his head up to get a better look at his icy blue eyes. His face's composure full broke, as he looked greatly satisfied at the fear he saw in front of him.  
"_And Love, the human form divine,"_ he continued with, dropping to his knees. He still had his hand on the other's face, and he firmly grabbed Will's shoulder with the other. Will was staring into his eyes again, and he saw Hannibal's eyes soften. Will was strangely comforted from these eyes, and he stopped shaking, calming down some. Hannibal had then brought his face closer to Will's, before whispering:

"_And Peace, the human dress._" Their gazes were still locked. Will surprisingly didn't feel anything, no pain, no fear, nothing. Both faces were calm, both pairs of eyes were soft, and lingered with trust. They stayed like that for several moments, neither one moving a muscle.

It suddenly got cold, and Hannibal had ripped Will's shirt in a swift movement, leaving all his scars out in the open chill. In the next moment, the knife Hannibal had swung in front of Will's face was shoved into his lower abdomen. Will screamed in agony as Hannibal just stared at him with those beady eyes of his, and then the latter disappeared. Will was left there bleeding, as he to scream, his screams echoing off of the walls.


End file.
